On the Internet, content hosting services or other applications allow users to upload, view, and share data content. Such data content may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content such as blogs, social media pages, short original videos, pictures, photos, articles, avatars, software programs, games, etc.
Media items, or data content, can be provided to a user through channels. A channel can be media items available from a common source or media items having common properties, subject, or theme. A user that is interested in a topic can submit a search query for content pertaining to the topic. The content hosting service or application can return a search result including multiple media items for a user to view. The search results are generally ordered based on how related the search results are to the topic.